


Doodling My Dreams

by Fandom_junky101



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beacon Hills High School, Doodles, Dread Doctors - Freeform, Gen, Hugs, Library, Smiles, Stiles talks too loud, Theo is friends with them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 11:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11873064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_junky101/pseuds/Fandom_junky101
Summary: This prompt is pretty much about the reader, Y/N is at the High School's library and she hears a group of students talking about a familiar subject Y/N knows about. They get confused about the whole Dread Doctors concept and Y/N listens in on the discussion and surprises them with her knowledge.





	Doodling My Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> The reader does not know about the supernatural world is true but she is interested in the whole subject of mythology. Also, the gang does not know her at the moment.
> 
> Credits for the drawing goes to~https://drawingtiimee.deviantart.com/
> 
> Also, some/most information about The Dread Doctors are quoted from https://www.teenwolfwiki.com/the_Dread_Doctors

_[Y/N](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/da/fc/d4/dafcd471edc3189087d2291c26af1938--college-life-outfits-for-university-summer.jpg) was sitting in an isolated corner at the school library when she heard a group of students talking louder than the rest of the other teens. She was studying for a pop quiz for Economics tomorrow. Her dad, Coach Finnick, was the teacher for Econ and told her beforehand since they were close and goofy with each other._

_So pretty much she was lucky_. It was nighttime study group and there were fewer students present. Y/N decided to take a break from studying, taking out her doodling notebook she would use in her spare time. Turning to a clean page, she placed her sharpened pencil to the paper. She didn’t know what she was drawing until the outcome. Then she realized it was one of the _Dread Doctors_ that she’s been dreaming about. “That’s weird” she muttered, looking at the perfectly drawn [picture](http://img12.deviantart.net/3b96/i/2015/202/3/1/dread_doctor_sketch_by_drawingtiimee-d9281y2.jpg). She looked over to the group, not too far from her and heard something that caught her attention.

“We need to find out what the hell are the Dread Doctors and what do they want, ” Scott said to the group, making them nod in response.

Thinking of an idea, Y/N decided to grow a pair and get up from her seat. Grabbing her stuff, with her notebook in hand, she walked towards the group, making them look up. She was kind of nervous because she did not know them but wanted to help anyway.

“Um hi. You might not know me but I think I can help you with your problem” she said, trying to keep her cool. One of the boys with a flannel and freckles rose an eyebrow, looking at one with a crooked jawline and tan skin.

“And what do they call you?” one with strawberry blond hair asked the teen.

“Oh! I’m Y/N” she flashed a smile with her perfect teeth, looking at everyone. Everyone smiled back and the tanned boy gestured Y/N to sit down in the free seat next to him.

“Well first, I’m Scott” he smiled again, showing his adorable dimples. She smiled back, waiting for the others to introduce themselves. “Stiles”,“Lydia”, “Malia”, “Liam”, “Mason”, “Corey”,“Theo”. After everyone said their names, she placed her bag and notebook on the space in front of her. Her notebook was loosely concealed by her bag on top of it. “Okay so, you guys don’t know what the Dread Doctors are at all?” she asked, making them shake their heads. “Well luckily, I have a big interest in mythology” she gave an innocent grin, making everyone nervously shift.

“Okay the Dread Doctors were once human, scientists who worshipped the supernatural. They uncovered the secrets of electromagnetism. In doing so, they rescinded their humanity, allowing them to prolong their lifespans, give them power, and the ability to erase themselves from people's memories. The Doctors are able to phase in and out of reality and space. They can teleport, are able to move distances without being seen and using electromagnetic waves, they can disable or disrupt electronics. They can induce illusions to incapacitate their enemies. Because of their synchrony with frequencies, they are unable to infiltrate locations with a strong convergence of telluric currents” she said out of memory in reading the book one night and studying them for a while.

The group looked completely shocked and speechless from all the information that was told to them. “What? Did I help?” she asked with worried eyes. Scott spoke right away.

“Oh my god. Of course! Thank you so much Y/N” he grinned.

“Wow. Oh my god” Stiles said, still speechless, making her giggle.

“How in the hell did you know all of that?” Lydia said, thankful for Y/N.

“Oh! I found the subject interesting and decided to learn more about them and...um, I’ve been having these dreams that I’m there with them and they don’t end so great” she looked down, suddenly terrified and nervous.

Liam placed a hand on her shoulder for comfort. “You can tell us Y/N. You’re safe with us” he said, making her feel more welcomed. Everyone nodded with that statement and Y/N gave a deep breath and spoke.

“Well, they start with me waking up underground with these huge tubes everywhere, filled with people, well things that used to be. I go to move but I feel numb and I start to panic. That’s when the three doctors come to m-me” she stuttered at the end, vaguely remembering the nightmare.

"Hold on, three!?” Stiles exclaimed, making Malia elbow him in the side.

“Let her talk,” she said with attitude.

“Okay okay I’m sorry” he stayed quiet after that.

Everyone looked at her again as she continued to speak. “So I would try to move and then I would hear static and I knew they were coming. Then...they would inject me with this huge needle and then I would wake up” she sighed, finishing.

The group gave eyes of sympathy for their new friend. “Don’t worry Y/N, we will figure this out” Mason said, making her nod with a small smile. Shaking off the feels, Y/N gathered her things and cracking her knuckles. “I’m glad I could help guys. It was nice meeting you all” she flashed a smile.

“Oh, you’re leaving? It’s dark out. Do you need a ride?” Stiles asked with everyone with pleading eyes for some reason.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to be in the wa-” she began but was interrupted.

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence” Stiles says, taking his car keys out. She giggled, nodding. She stood up, dragging her bag off the table, making her book fall down.

“Oh! Here you go…” Corey said, picking up her book since it fell next to him.

“What’s wrong?” she asked.

“Um…” he says staring at the drawing. “Malia was this what you saw at the Sheriff’s Station?” he said with an unsteady voice, showing her and everyone the drawing Y/N did.

She made wide eyes, grabbing the book, along with everyone who also looked at her.

“How did you-? Is this what you saw in your nightmares?” Scott asked, giving her notebook.

She sighed, nodding. “It’s on the cover of the book”.

_Well, that confused everyone…_

“What book?” Theo asked out of the blue, making everyone glance at him.

“The Dread Doctors by T.R. McCammon” she replied, not thinking it was a problem. Everyone looked with wide eyes.

“Great, this just got more real” Stiles nervously chuckled, rubbing his hand over his hair with frustration.

Confused but hesitant, Y/N speaks up again. “Is there something wrong?” she innocently asked.

“Oh um…” Scott exclaimed but stopped, looking at everyone else who started to panic.

“Y/N. Do you possibly have the book with you?” Lydia asks, breaking the tension.

“It’s at my house. If you guys want, we can go there and I can print out copies of it” she said nicely.

Nodding in agreement, Scott said, “Thank you for your help”.

Smiling then realizing something, Y/N slightly frowned, remembering the quiz tomorrow, which made her excitement with her new friends slowly fade for a few moments. “We have a pop quiz by the way in Economics,” she said, warning them.

They suddenly have wide eyes. “How do you know that?” Stiles came closer to her.

“My dad’s your Coach and the Econ teacher” she smiled, noticing Liam wearing his jersey. Stiles throws his hands up.

“My God! What would we do without this girl?” he yelled, embracing and shaking Y/N in a hug, making her laugh. Afterwards being shushed by the librarian.

“Well, we are thankful for you...holy hell” Malia then hugged her, making Y/N jump from the sudden embrace after Stiles pulled away. She returned the hug and everyone gathered their stuff and headed outside. Everyone divided into the vehicles present. Y/N sat in the back of Stiles’ jeep next to Liam, putting in her headphones and playing music. She softly smiled, looking at the boys then out the window, happy to have friends.


End file.
